


Where did you get that Scar?

by jeannedarcprice



Series: Absolute Trust [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bullying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gil's Scar, M/M, Mornings, Past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeannedarcprice/pseuds/jeannedarcprice
Summary: Scott tries to get the story of Gil's scar out of him...





	Where did you get that Scar?

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the result of a predictive text fanfic experiment which gave me the lines "Gil Brodie the best way to get the latest version of the controls to the main console on the bed / Scott and I have shit to do!"
> 
> So I decided to polish the first two lines…sounds better, doesn’t it? ;)  
> And…then a picture popped in my head, so I had to draw it (Gil’s favourite place on the Hyperion!) AND THEN the picture made me think about Gil’s scar, and I got carried away and wrote the rest! (I think I died a little writing about him getting bullied!)

“ _Gil Brodie_ ,” Scott said his name with a chuckle, running his hand over the other man’s chest. “The best way to get the latest version of the controls to the bed’s main console…”

Gil smirked and shook his head, loving it when he matched his dorky jokes. He bent in and kissed him, just with his lips, slow and savouring. “Then we have shit to do, don’t we?  _Upgrade complete_.”

He placed his thigh across Scott legs, caressing his calf with his toes. Scott knew that what he’d said was no pun…he smiled and absently stroked Gil’s chin.

“Where  _did_  you get that scar from?”

“Oh, I don’t know…haven’t I told you already?” Gil tried to shrug it off, his eyes looking a little sad.

Scott’s silence told him to carry on, he looked down with a grin.

“I was working on some ass-out-of-nowhere-colony, fixing shuttles. Young and horny I was, and there’s this older man, very interested. So one day I’m doing some precision work, up nice and close with my tools, and the bastard squeezes my ass some. My hand slipped and gouged the damn screw driver into my chin!” he barely contained his laugh, Scott playfully slapped his cheek.

“Jill sucker-punched me with a signet ring?” he offered.

“Gil…” Scott whined, saying his name with that throaty deepness that always disarmed him.

“Okay, okay. Truth this time…I got beat up when I was a kid. It was at the junkyard. I was a lonely, fatherless, geeky, fucking  _ginger_ kid. Jeez, we had hit space travel and gingers were still being persecuted!” He looked down, he could tell by Scott’s eyes that he hadn’t expected that admission from him. “Mum was beside herself when I got home. The chin was the worst…she was upset and angry at the same time. It was the first time in a  _long_  time that I heard her curse my father for not being there…”

Scott took a deep breath. “I don’t know what to say Gil, I’m so sorry…”

“Tell me it looks sexy and it’ll have all been worth it!” They both grinned, Scott realising he’d just hid the pain behind humour again.

“Anyway!” His voice lightened up. “So now you know why I keep this part of my chin clean-shaven! It’s  _so_  noticeable with a five-o’clock shadow, let alone a beard!”

“I’d like to see that at least once.”

“Hey! You think this look is natural? No sir, it’s  _cultivated_. I’ve gotta keep myself 100% hot as, all of the time! Besides,” he paused, “Jill laughed so hard last time she saw me with a beard…”

Scott sensed that it had upset him. “So grow one out dammit. She’s outnumbered two-to-one now!”

Gil grinned at the thought. “Silly bitch doesn’t know she’s met her match in you!”

“And I whole-heartedly intend to keep you to myself!”

Gil crawled on top of him, kissing him deeply, Scott running his hands through his hair.

“She ain’t got no chance with  _you_  around….”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> You can find my Gilder related art on my [Tumblr blog ](https://jeannedarcprice.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \--  
> Like what you read?  
> [](https://ko-fi.com/C0C0M2KK) (or buy Gil and coffee) [here](https://ko-fi.com/C0C0M2KK)!!


End file.
